Tout ira bien
by FAnNou
Summary: SPOILER 3x17. Après la discussion avec Voight, Jay a besoin d'Erin pour oublier
**Titre :** Tout ira bien

 **Auteur :** Fan

 **Statut :** Complète

 **Saison 3 SPOILER épisode 17**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Chicago PD ne sont pas ma propriété.

 **Résumé :** Après la discussion avec Voight, Jay a besoin d'Erin pour oublier.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je poste sur un coup de tête . Je dois bien avouer que la fin de 3x17 m'a frustrée. Un petit moment Linstead sans prétention. Je suis désolée pour l'orthographe, j'ai essayé de les éviter mais bon...

* * *

 **Tout ira bien**

L'heure tardive lui procurait la solitude qu'il avait besoin. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il était assis dans les vestiaires du District.

Il se sentait sombrer comme des années auparavant après son retour au pays. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Jamais.

S'aidant du lavabo il se leva et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il devait reprendre contenance pour traverser le poste. Il salua rapidement le sergent Platt derrière son accueil puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il la déverrouilla et se mit derrière le volant. Il souffla puis démarra.

Erin sortait dans la douche quand elle entendit frapper. Elle enfila rapidement un jean et un débardeur. Passant dans le salon et jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge et fronça les sourcils. Il était 23h15 et elle n'attendait personne. Jay devait passer demain. Elle entrouvrit la porte.

\- J'aurais dû appeler… _s'excusa-t-il_

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'as pas à appeler. f _it-elle en se décalant pour le laisser passer._

Il s'arrêta devant elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

\- Hey ! _souffla Jay_

\- Hey !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans le silence. Jay avait besoin de temps, et Erin se promit de le lui laisser. Le jeune homme lui prit la main, et la tira dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'être venu à l'enterrement.

\- Je voulais venir pour toi mais aussi pour Terry. Il avait l'air d'un homme bien.

\- Il l'était…

Jay se replongea dans son mutisme.

\- Et puis je ne pouvais pas manquer une occasion de te voir dans ton uniforme. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour eux tu le sais bien. _lança-t-elle pour le détendre un peu._

A sa remarque, il un léger sourire apparut sur son visage, il embrassa le sommet de sa tête. Il sortit un papier de sa poche et le tendit à Erin.

\- Il souhaitait rentrer dans la police.

\- Terry?

\- Ouai. Il a passé les examens, il devait commencer sa formation le mois prochain. Il ne m'a rien dit. Ils allaient commencer une nouvelle vie avec Lissa et il voulait un travail régulier. Elle va devoir s'occuper toute seule de leur garçon. Ce n'est pas juste…

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais si elle a besoin, tu seras présent pour l'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas replonger…

\- Comme après l'armée ?

Devant son air confus elle s'expliqua :

\- Will m'en a un peu parler

\- Will n'aurait pas du. c _racha-t-il en se levant_

\- Parle-moi Jay…

Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, son regard s'égarant sur les voitures passant dans la rue.

\- Erin, j'ai vu des choses là-bas. Des choses que j'essaye d'oublier depuis des années, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas revenir ce gars, surtout pas devant toi. Tu n'aimerais pas cet homme, et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Elle se leva à son tour, se glissa entre lui et la fenêtre. L'espace étant étroit, elle se retrouva donc coller au torse de son partenaire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas. Tu as m'a sauvé Jay, tu as été présent pour moi comme je le serai pour toi. Toujours !

Il captura ses lèvres avec force tout en déplaçant une de ses mains le long de la cuisse. Il souleva la jeune femme qui entoura de ses jambes, ses reins. Il la plaqua doucement sur le mur, puis se recula légèrement. Plantant son regard dans le sien, il murmura :

\- Fais-moi oublié, juste pour cette nuit.

\- Toujours… _répéta-t-elle_

Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il allait devoir parler, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il irait bien. Mouse, qui avait vécu son ascension vers l'enfer, était là. Son équipe était là. Et il avait quelque chose qui valait la peine de se battre maintenant : Erin.

Tout ira bien. Pour eux, pour elle…

Tout ira bien.

* * *

A bientôt,

Fan


End file.
